Bukan Romeo
by RyuAya
Summary: "oh my God dia handsome banget hari ini…" / "what, what? kayak dia kamu bilang ganteng? Oke-oke dia emang ganteng, tapi dia itu tidak baik untukmu jidat"/ ONE SHOOT!/ Ayaka Punya mah


**Sakura Pov. **

"oh my God dia handsome banget hari ini…" aku berteriak ketika dia lewat, membuat temanku bingung dan berkata,

"what, what? kayak dia kamu bilang ganteng? Oke-oke dia emang ganteng, tapi dia itu tidak baik untukmu jidat"

Ino, temanku yang paling heboh melambaikan tangannya di hadapanku yang tengah melamun menyaksikan romeo ku lewat dan berlalu begitu saja.

Namanya sih bukan romeo, tapi sasuke, sasuke uchiha. hanya saja aku suka memanggilnya romeo. tidak ada alasan yang signifikan mengapa aku menjulukinya romeo, aku hanya suka saja dengan nama romeo itu dan setiap melihatnya entah mengapa mulut ini terbuka dan spontan menyebut nama romeo. yap, aku menyukainya tapi ino teman sebangku rangkap jadi teman curhatku itu melarang keras aku suka dengan romeo ku itu. katanya "apa sih yang patut disukai dari uchiha itu? ganteng? Bisa lah, pintar? nehi, rajin? impossible, kaya? yang pastinya gak sekaya pangeran William lah"

beda jauh denganku yang kalau dibilang cantik sih tidak terlalu tapi masuk nominasilah, pintar? walau tak sepintar dan sejenius Albert Einsten tapi aku memenuhi lah, rajin? ya.. bisa dibilang sih, kaya? haha biasa-biasa saja. tapi, kalau kami disandingkan berdua, tak akan pernah bersatu karena kami bagaikan langit dan bumi. dia posisinya di bagian pojokan kelas dan sangat tersisihkan, aku di posisi paling depan dan sangat diagungkan. dia sangat sering masuk bp dan dihukum karena sering telat dan sangat nakal sedangkan aku, menginjakkan kaki di depan pintunya saja tidak pernah. namanya selalu menghiasi setiap lembar buku hitam yang disediakan khusus bagi murid yang bermasalah sedangkan aku? sudah bisa ditebak lah ya. Tapi, semakin dia buat masalah aku semakin suka, dia apa adanya tidak perlu jaim di depan setiap cewek dan tidak suka menggombal. senakal-nakalnya dia di sekolah tapi dia tak pernah bermasalah dengan yang namanya cewek, bahkan buka mulut atau dekat dengan cewek saja, aku tak pernah melihatnya melakukan itu.

Dengar-dengar sih katanya sasuke tidak mau dekat dengan cewek karena dia sudah punya sang pujaan hati, agak nyesek sih dengarnya, walau Cuma gosipan anak sekolahan tapi cukup buat aku down. walaupun begitu aku tetap suka padanya dan alasan mengapa menyebut dia romeo karena dia itu tipe cowok yang menurutku unik, beda banget sama kesing luarnya yang 'berantakan'.

Padahal dia selalu dikagumi para kaum hawa, walaupun sering bikin masalah.

"udahlah jidat, hentikan perasaan suka kamu yang salah orang itu" tiba-tiba saja ino buka mulut saat kami baru saja duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dalam metromini.

"salah orang?" tanyaku.

"iya… kamu itu salah orang, seharusnya kamu suka dengan gaara yang udah jelas suka sama kamu lagian dia beda banget sama si sasuke yang nothing itu" kata ino yang kemudian mengeluarkan kipas dari dalam tasnya, maklum saja, jam-jam pulang sekolah seperti ini metromini sangat sesak dan pastinya panas.

"tapi sayangnya aku gak tertarik sama si gaara itu" kataku sambil mengeluarkan masker penutup mulut dari dalam tas ranselku.

"kamu… awas ya kamu berpaling dari sasuke terus kamu pindah ke gaara…" kata ino, dengan nada mengancam.

"hemmm.." kataku sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jariku.

Sampailah aku di kamar, capek rasanya. setiap hari naik metromini, coba saja sasuke jadi pacarku, pastinya aku bakalan diantar pulang naik motor sportnya yang keren itu. sayangnya, itu semua tak akan pernah terealisasikan.

"Nee-chan… ada teman nee-chan datang" tiba-tiba suara adikku, Konohamaru. membuyarkan lamunanku tentang sasuke, romeoku.

Siapa itu? aku bertanya-tanya saat melihat seorang cowok tengah berdiri membelakangi pintu rumahku, dia memakai kaus oblong warna hitam, celana basket. dari tinggi bodynya sih kayaknya aku kenal, tapi kenapa ini lebih keren ya. Ah.. tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin kan sasuke yang datang ke rumahku, soalnya dia punya story, enggak pernah bicara dengan cewek manapun.

"Astaga…!" aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tanganku setelah berteriak karena sangat, sangat, sangat dan sangat surprise. seketika tubuhku mendingin, kakiku bergetar saat melihat yang kini tengah berada di hadapanku adalah SASUKE.

"haruno, pinjam buku biologi " kata sasuke dengan santainya sambil memainkan kunci motor yang sedang dipegangnya. Aku masih enggak percaya yang ada di hadapanku sekarang sasuke, dengan terbata-bata aku bertanya,

"catatan?" tanyaku. "iya.." katanya dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya, tapi masih dengan kadar gaya ke cool-an yang dimilikinya.

"Sebentar ya" aku langsung berlari menuju kamar, mengambil buku catatan biologi, dan berlari lagi menemui sasuke.

"nih" aku memberikan buku yang dimaksud sasuke.

"makasih ya" dengan santainya dia berkata, kemudian… "JPREET…" aku berhasil memotretnya, hoho walau cuma punggunya saja, tapi ini bisa menjadi bukti yang akan kutunjukkan kepada ino bahwa sasuke itu gak seberantakan yang dipikirkannya, dia keren.

Setelah sukses memotretnya aku pun, mengirim hasil potretan ku yang biasa itu kepada ino via social media yang lagi in sekarang ini. Enggak perlu nunggu waktu lama, ino langsung ngebalas.

"siapa itu?"

"sasuke… yeye keren kan… wo.."

"iya…"

"sekarang, setuju ya… kaka"

"terserah kamulah, aku enggeh aja sekarang"

Keesokan harinya saat berada di sekolah sasuke mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya dan disitulah awal dimulainya pertemanan kami dalam kadar yang lebih dekat, ngobrol dengannya menyenangkan. selalu nyambung dia juga suka ngasih saran, ternyata sasuke itu gak separah yang dibayangkan ino, dia punya pemikiran yang keren. setiap malam kami smsan membahas hal yang enggak penting tapi gak pernah membosankan.

Aku masih ingat, waktu itu malam minggu, seperti biasa aku selalu merenungkan nasibku yang selalu sendirian di rumah. Tiba-tiba saja ada sms masuk dari sasuke.

"sakura…"

"oi…"

"kamu ada dapat sesuatu di buku catatan bio, yang aku Kembalikan seminggu lalu?"

"ada, emang kenapa?"

"udah baca?"

"belum, gak berani aku soalnya kukira itu mau kamu kasih ke pacar kamu, niatnya sih aku mau balikin senin"

"baca aja itu untuk kamu"

Aku pun langsung mengambil surat yang masih kuselipkan di dalam buka catatan biologi, walau aku suka dengan sasuke aku tak mau ikut campur dan masuk ke dalam dunia dia dan pacarnya itu. setelah selesai membaca surat itu, aku langsung mengirim pesan ke sasuke. Aku shock membaca isi surat itu.

"pacar kamu gimna ?"

"pacar?"

"kamu… ehm…?"

"ya, kamu mau?"

"maaf, aku gak bisa kamu kan udah punya pacar"

"mck, besok aku jemput jam 1 siang ya"

"ngapain?"

Dia tak membalas, aku bingung dan galau. di satu sisi aku suka dengannya, di sisi lain aku tak mau jadi orang kedua dalam hubungan sasuke dan pacarnya, aku tak mau menyakiti hati sesama cewek, tapi…

"sakura… sakura…" sasuke sudah datang untuk menjeputku, tepat pukul 13:00 wib dia datang, sesuai dengan janjinya. aku langsung keluar menemuinya, kebetulan keluarga ku memang lagi keluar kota, ya setiap hari sabtu mereka semua gak ada di rumah ayah, ibu, adek. Aku ditinggal sendiri di rumah itu karena ibu takut rumah kemalingan kalau ditinggal kosong.

Sekarang, kami sudah berada di suatu café yang jaraknya dari rumahku cukup jauh. sasuke mengajakku duduk di salah satu bangku kafe yang sedari tadi sudah duluan ditempati oleh seorang cewek yang gak kelihatan wajahnya karena posisinya membelakangiku.

"hn" gumam sasuke kepada cewek itu, aku bingung cewek itu senang sekali ketika melihat sasuke.

"sasuke-kuun… miss you kenapa gak balas sms aku? telepon aku pun gak diangkat" kata cewek itu dengan manjanya.

sasuke gak menjawab pertanyaan cewek itu, dia malah ngenalin aku sama tuh cewek.

"sakura" kataku. "karin" sambil 'tersenyum' dia menjawab.

"sakura, karin ini mantan aku" kata sasuke dengan santainya.

Cewek itu bingung dan berkata, "mantan?" dia memanyunkan bibirnya. "iya, kita udah putus dua-tiga bulan lalu" kata sasuke.

"maksud kamu? aku gak ngerti" kata cewek itu.

"udah putus, kita" kata sasuke yang kemudian mengajakku pergi.

"Stop… stop.." sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"maksud kamu apa ngajak aku ketemu ehem yang katanya mantan kamu?" tanyaku.

"itu bukti kalau aku udah putus sama pacar aku" jawab sasuke, lagi-lagi dengan santainya,

"maksud kamu? asal kamu tahu ya, kamu itu jahat banget, kukira kamu romeo yang setia sama sang juliet" kataku dengan lemasnya.

"romeo? haha aku bukan romeo, tapi sasuke. lagian dia bukan Juliet aku, dia duain aku" kata sasuke, kali ini dia seruis, terlihat dari tatapan matanya.

"jadi siapa?" tanyaku.

"kamu mau jadi Julietnya? kalau kamu mau aku bisa jadi romeo yang setia sampai mati sama kamu" kata sasuke, yang langsung buat aku terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"oh ya aku gak suka sama julukan romeo itu, memang sih aku kayak romeo tapi jangan samakan aku dengan romeo ya, aku bukan romeo" kata sasuke sok narsis, aku masih terdiam.

"jadi siapa?" tanyaku.

"SASUKE aja udah, itu kan nama aku. jangan romeo lah" katanya. "gimana kalau pangeran William? cucok?" tanyaku.

"naseb.. naseb…" sasuke menepuk keningnya.

**Untuk Sakura,**

**aku tau kamu suka sama aku, sejak kelas satu. Aku juga suka sama kamu. kamu mau jadi pacar aku?**

**Dari: sasuke, bukan 'romeo'**

**~END~**

**Review?**

**Ayaka Kimiko**


End file.
